


Partners

by pakupakusan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Detective AU, F/M, Half-Vampires, Insecure Lance, Older Lance, Vampire AU, Vampires, no faks Keith, older Pidge, pidgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakupakusan/pseuds/pakupakusan
Summary: He couldn’t die here. Not today. Not ever.Pidge would never admit out loud that Lance was her partner, especially to him. Her actions said otherwise, even if it meant being a late night sacrifice once a month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: VLD and its characters do not belong to me. This was written for fun and because Pidgance warms my heart. (Do people still write disclaimers? I've been out of the fanfic game for so long)

He couldn’t die here. Not today. Not ever.

She screamed his name in desperation, “Lance!” She pressed his wound as she called out again. That was what she was supposed to do, right?! She was supposed to put pressure on his wound, right? The smell of iron and the flow of carmine seeping through her fingers distracted the thoughts racing in her mind searching for the appropriate procedure to treat a bullet wound in her partner’s abdomen.

Damn it. Pidge chastised herself. I should have paid attention during training!

“Come on!” She hoped her words would anchor his consciousness. “You promised to help me find my brother!”

There were extended seconds between each breath as his body grew limp. “Hey!” She patted his cheeks, hard enough to wake him. “Stay with me, Lance!”

Lance’s eyes slowly shut as tears escaped her brown eyes to his sun kissed skin. His touch on her arms was weak, but gentle. “Pidge,” his brittle voice was above a whisper. “Tell my siblings I love them.”

“Lance!”

How was she supposed to explain this to Hunk? How could she tell Hunk she lost his best friend to a low-life robber? Who would she and Keith judge for lame jokes and puns? Who would give her coffee in the morning or remind her to eat lunch? How could she live the rest of her days without her idiot partner?

“He’s getting away,” Lance tugged at her sleeve. “Go after him.”

“Who cares about him?!” She was sure he could tell her voice was shaking. “My partner is hurt!”

“Heh,” a smile tugged at his dying lips. “You finally admitted that I’m your partner.”

“Lance! You can’t die here!” she shook him. “I’ll buy you drinks for a year!” She felt his shoulders falter in her arms. “I’ll introduce you to my friends!”

Within a second, Pidge found herself on the floor staring up at a lively Lance. “Well,” he shot up, rolling his right shoulder. “If you’re offering to introduce me to your friends, I might as well live.”

Any remnant of adrenaline escaped her body as she sat back up. Pidge with wide eyes watched Lance reach into his stomach. He laughed examining the bullet and flicked it away as if he picked his nose. Her partner re-buttoned his vest and folded his crisp sleeves over his elbows.

“I better go after Rolo,” He flashed at grin at her. He stretched his arms and jogged in place preparing for his pursuit. “You better introduce me to your best friend, Katie.”

“B-b-b-but-“ she struggled to form words.

“I can’t die, Pidge,” Lance pointed at himself with his thumb. “I’m already dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this fic since Halloween 2016! I never really got around to it because I'm in school and work took over my life. But anyway, this will be a short fic with a few short chapters and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: VLD and its characters belong to Dreamworks

“Ow,” The sting of antiseptic on her cheek pulled Pidge from replaying her memory. 

Coran apologized as he retracted the tweezers holding the alcohol soaked cotton ball. 

“Long day, wasn’t it?” 

Pidge let out a sigh, as she pressed her fingers to her temple, taking in every detail of the past 12 hours. Maybe it was just a dream? A hallucination! No! It was a prank! Well, she did believe in vampires before. In her search for her brother, she thought they were real, but there was never any clear evidence that they were. Lance even denied their existence several times. 

It was never a normal day working with Lance. Despite all her training, Pidge wasn’t a real detective when she was with Lance. Pidge was jealous of Hunk’s retelling of his assignments with Shay. They were normal detectives. When they interrogated their suspects, they were good cop and bad cop. Well, as much as Hunk could be a bad cop. She did hear that he went ballistic when it was a case that he deeply cared about, but that was a rare occasion. When she interrogated suspects with Lance, Pidge would have to pry Lance from the female witnesses. There were days she caught Lance in a stupor, “examining” a victim’s daughter or sister. Lance was also the type to skip night shifts to flirt with girls at the bar- at least she assumed so. She even heard him say that the best night to hit the town was during a half moon. Basically, Lance was an irresponsible co-worker, not a partner.

Pidge jumped off the exam table after thanking Coran. When she exited the infirmary, Lance startled her with a grin spread across his face. She rolled her eyes as he followed behind to their desks. “So, when can I meet Katie?” 

“Shut it, Lance.” 

Lance wanted to meet all of Pidge’s friends because they were all girls. He knew that based off the pictures on her desk. There were several of her with her friends after a night hanging out at speakeasies. He never let an opportunity go to ask for an introduction. Of all her friends, Katie was his favorite. He always told her she was cute. But, the joke was on him. 

“Come on, Pidge! You said that you would introduce me to your friends.” 

“Friends, Lance. Not Katie.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He created a pillow of arms behind his head as twirled in his desk chair. He then proceeded to slam his hand on his desk. “I mean, I can’t just open up to her that I’m a vampire.” He pressed a “v” with his thumb and index finger to his chin with a twinkle over his pearly white teeth. “Even though it is totally sexy.” 

She sat in her own desk chair returning half lidded eyes to his gaze. “Stop joking. I’m not falling for it.” 

“What?! You watched me pry that cold, silver bullet from my waist line.” Lance re-enacted the deed. 

There was no absolute way. “You’re telling me you’re a vampire now? You’ve been denying their existence for the past four months.” She had an inkling it was true because she was always right. Pidge guessed this was finally evidence that she wasn’t crazy. But, she wouldn’t give Lance the opportunity to bask in the fact that he was the sole reason she wasn’t. 

“Ok, I’m not really a vampire! I’m half vampire! Be glad I’m not half Galra!” 

She heard of Galra before. Pidge found that in her research of vampires a few weeks ago. Before she could question about the Galra, Keith walked in smacking Lance upside his head. 

“Way to go genius,” he slapped documents on his desk. 

He turned to the man behind him holding his sore head. “What was that for?!” 

“For being an idiot.” Keith was clearly furious. 

Pidge turned to her computer waiting for it to boot up. “When is he not?” 

“PIDGE!” Lance retorted as he opened the documents from Keith. “What are these for?! I arrested Rolo and finished the paperwork while Pidge was in the infirmary.” 

“There were civilians who saw you pull out that bullet from your dick.” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “There is no way in hell Shiro and I are going to explain everything to every witness. I’m not cleaning up your mess.” 

“Hey! I did not get shot in the dick, asshole!” 

Pidge turned to him as the two ignored Lance’s whines and complaints. “So you’re buying into this vampire conspiracy?” 

“But it’s true.” 

“Wait,” she stood up from her chair. “You also made me think I was crazy for believing in vampires, Keith!” 

Keith sighed in frustration. He really didn’t want to deal with this. He wanted to be home, training. “Allura and Coran thought it would be best if we calmed you down before you went on a massive search for your missing brother.” 

“What do they know?!” Pidge yelled, clenching her fists. “Who are you all to decide what I should and shouldn’t know.” 

Lance sank into his chair as Keith gave him a look. He urged the detective to control his partner, but Lance knew that once Pidge was mad, there was no turning back. 

Keith sighed. “We didn’t want you looking into Galra. They could take you just like your brother if you looked too much into them.” 

True. But still, what would they know? She had to find her brother. 

“Well, now that you know that Lance is half vampire, I can do this now.” Keith quickly stabbed his sword into Lance’s side and wiped his blood with Lance’s suit jacket. 

“F**k, Keith!” Lance yelled. Pidge stared in bewilderment as she processed the action. Keith just stabbed Lance. She rushed to her partner’s desk as he clenched the wound. “I can still feel the pain asshole!” 

“Shut up, dumbass. I know that. At least you’ll heal in a few seconds,” he spoke in a monotonous tone. Keith turned to Pidge reassuring her that he was fine. “I’ll see you two later. I’ll report back to the Police Force on my end and make sure that no one else saw. Shiro is on a case nearby. I’ll make sure he stops by.”

Pidge looked up from Lance. “Oh, it’s okay! I’ll see him at dinner tomorrow.” She watched Keith wave and make his exit. 

“You know if I were a full-fledged vampire, I’d kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again!” Lance yelled as Keith continued with his policeman duties. 

Lance and Pidge eventually went back to work. She was busy filling the report of Rolo’s arrest from her end. She could have easily finished in an hour, but Pidge’s thoughts went back to her team. How could they decide what she should and shouldn’t know! At his desk, Lance phoned every civilian witnessing his miraculous resurrection. He assured them that he was wearing a fleshy bullet vest to “fake out the bad guys,” as he put it. It was getting late into the night when they finished. 

“Hey,” Lance hung up the phone after his last call. “We did it to protect you.” 

She grunted, “I guess I sorta understand.” 

“Shiro didn’t want you to end up like Matt.” 

“So, you’re really half-vampire, huh?” she asked her eyes never leaving her screen as she edited Rolo’s official record. 

“Yup.” He leaned back into his chair instead of packing up for the night. “My mom’s a vampire and my dad’s just an average Joe. Of course, my brother and sister aren’t. My dad made sure that they didn’t have to live a life like me.” 

“I’ve met your mother. She’s human.” 

“She’s not my real mom.” 

She was curious as to what his life entailed, but she didn’t want to pry. Silence fell into the room as Lance looked around the room. It seemed she already crossed the line. Pidge respected that Lance didn’t ask too many questions about her missing brother, so she wanted to do the same for her co-worker. She figured he kept his true nature a secret because he didn’t want his partner to think any less of him. Pidge wanted to at least re-draw the line she crossed. 

“If anything, you’re still my idiot co-worker.” 

“WHAT?!” 

She swore he threw himself off the chair onto the floor. Lance had a knack for being dramatic. 

“You called me your partner earlier! Come on, Pidge! Call me your partner!!” 

She shook her head turning back to the screen, preparing for the next day. 

“Well, we can work on that! Let’s focus on what’s more important: set up a date to meet with Katie.” He pined at her from the front of her desk. 

He stared at her deadpan expression before he spoke. “You must be a genius, Lance.” 

“Wait-“ His eyebrows furrowed. Lance would definitely remember meeting a cute girl especially when begged his partner for weeks about it. “There’s no way!” He finally stood up watching Pidge shake her head. “WHEN?”

Pidge held up the memento of her latest hang out with her friends and pointed to a girl with long brunette hair. “This is me, before I started working here.” 

His jaw dropped as his eyes studied the picture, her, and the picture again. “YOU’RE A GIRL?!”

“Good night, Lance.” She stood up and grabbed her bag. Pidge proceeded to make her exit as he processed her revelation. 

“BUT YOU WEAR TROUSERS AND SUSPENDERS!” He shouted behind her. 

She rolled eyes. Of course. She wouldn’t dare to run in a pleated skirt and heels. She wasn’t as graceful or perfect as Allura. 

“WHERE ARE YOUR BOOBS?!” 

Pidge felt her vein twitch. Another scar wouldn’t hurt Lance. He could heal, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like vampire Lance and detective Pidge?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: VLD and its characters belong to Dreamworks
> 
> Pidge's stand off with a vampire wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.

“Lance!” She yelled at him, but there was no response. What was wrong with Lance? She watched his chest heave with every heavy breath. He didn’t look at her until she toppled over crates beside her. Lance finally turned to her with a carnivorous grin plastered on his lips. He made his way towards her with slow, calculated steps.

“Lance is a full vampire,” Allura caught her attention on the communicator. 

Of course, the princess was calm in this moment. Dammit Pidge, she thought to herself. This was no time to get irritated with perfect Allura. 

“According to this ancient book I found on vampires,” Allura explained, “Half vampires like Lance turn into complete vampires on half moons.” 

Damn, she was an idiot. Of course, there was a reason why Lance was never around on half-moons. “Lance! Snap out of it!” She yelled again. 

Vampire Lance responded with a groan and a lick of his lips. Not good. He watched her every move, eyes following her sliding against the wall to towards the nearest exit. Vampire Lance laughed before bolting towards her. Crap. Did he want blood?

“How do I fix him?” Pidge jumped to grab the chain over her head. She swung towards him, preparing to kick him to the ground. 

He was quick and strong. Vampire Lance took a hold of her ankle, despite the force of her foot on his chest. She lost her grip on the chain and he threw her on the ground. Before she could even think to get up, Vampire Lance had already had her pinned to the ground. 

“It looks like he has to suck the blood of a person of his choosing.” 

“Do you want to have him back?” 

“What?” 

“Let’s make a deal, pretty one.” He bent down to lick her collar bone. She felt the bumps of his taste buds roll over her skin. “If you promise to be my blood, I’ll behave.”

“Will Lance go back to normal?” 

“He’ll never really admit it, but he wants it to be you.” 

“PIDGE!” Keith’s voice rang in her ears. “DON’T DO IT.” 

“Okay –“ 

Vampire Lance jerked her into his embrace with a menacing laugh. His fangs sunk into her collarbones like needles. Pidge at least thought he did. It didn’t hurt when they pierced her skin, but as soon as her blood flowed into his mouth, Pidge felt an excruciating pain. In a split second, her blood was boiling under her skin. Was it supposed to feel like this? She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. 

An itch crawled across her skin. It wasn’t the kind she got when she had a mosquito bite. It was much worse than that. Pidge wanted to claw at it, badly. In a matter of seconds, she felt her heart pound in her chest, as he continued. This was totally normal for this type of situation, wasn’t it? Cuz it was totally normal to have your partner drink your blood.

She balled up the back of his dress shirt in her palms while Vampire Lance’s arms wrapped around her waist. Pidge was sure she heard Vampire Lance chuckle, but her thought was interrupted by another bite into her skin. It felt like he was going to suck in every last drop in her. Who would blame him? If she were a vampire deprived of a meal, she would definitely eat like a glutton. Pidge had to endure it for Lance, or at least this version of Lance, so that he could turn back to normal. Every curse word she knew escaped her lips while his teeth dug deeper into her skin. She didn’t know how long she could hold on until she felt Lance relax. 

“Pidge…”

Worry sank into the room. 

“Hey, buddy,” her voice was weak while she held him in her arms. 

She felt him tremble in her embrace. Sobs slowly escaped Lance’s lips. He dug his face into her chest. Pidge caressed his now brunette locks with gentle strokes. 

“Pidge!” She heard Shiro’s voice through her ear piece. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, Lance is okay. We'll see everyone tomorrow morning.”

“What about you-“ Pidge quickly switched off her communicator, knowing Lance wouldn’t want anyone to catch him at his weakest point, especially his rival. 

The girl fell on the ground with Lance in her arms as she rubbed his back. She didn’t know how else to comfort the crying boy. Was rubbing his back too weird? Should she pet his hair? “You don’t have to face this alone anymore, buddy.” She whispered in his ears. “We’re partners.” 

“I’m sorry.” He continued to repeat the words to her. 

She stared at the half-formed moon. Lance didn’t have to be, but she didn’t know how to tell him that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be a budding romance, but sometimes guilt gets in the way.
> 
> (A/N: It's been like a year, but S5 inspired me to add a little more to this)

He mentally cursed as her presence pierced his stomach. Lance couldn't admit that he had a crush on Pidge, even to himself. Of course, Hunk thought so otherwise. The man's eyebrows bounced up and down every time Pidge entered the room at work. No, it was definitely just being vampire and blood supply, right? These feelings didn't really mean anything. 

Pidge entered the conference room with eyes closed hoping to catch a few precious seconds of sleep. She ignored the hustle and bustle as Coran and Lance, who was forced by the oldest detective in the room, prepped for the meeting. Pidge merely greeted everyone in the room with a nod and an occasional bump into a wall, chair, or table. Lance paused and watched Pidge lay her head. He sighed and made his way towards her. He didn't want her to spill her coffee again. She already dropped her mug earlier and spilled her thermos on her keyboard earlier that morning. 

"Damn Pidge," Keith spoke as Lance moved her coffee to his side of the table. "Long night?" 

"Yeah…" She sat up, eyes still closed. "I guess." 

"Were you inventing stuff?" Hunk questioned before taking a sip of coffee. It should have been an innocent question, but Hunk snuck a look to Lance. 

Pidge managed a yawn as she muttered a "no." 

Shay turned to her in concern, a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "You were researching your brother's disappearance again, weren't you Pidge?" 

"Nope." She yawned again. "I just stayed up late, I guess." 

Keith and Hunk quickly shot a look at Lance. He rolled his eyes as the sight of Hunk's dancing eyebrows and one of Keith's eyebrow raised taunting him. Lance motioned for them to cut it out, but their eyes conveyed all the teasing he wished he wasn't having. It was a good thing Pidge was napping; otherwise, she would find the three's dance suspicious. 

"What did you do last night?" Coran questioned. 

Lance only laughed before he took his seat next to Pidge. 

Pidge had officially become his blood source for about four months now. A few days a month, she would leave the office early with him. She always wanted to make sure she did before Vampire Lance showed up. That man scared her, and she didn't know what to do if Vampire Lance consumed him. Pidge and Lance would go to his house so that he could feed on her in private. Lance was embarrassed every time as Pidge laid on the border of her consciousness and sleep. The first time Pidge decided to do this, Lance was silent. He left the room to cry the shame away, but Pidge comforted him until the tears stopped. Pidge held him until they both fell asleep. She really didn't have to until morning to make sure that he was fine, but she had been sleeping over for the past six weeks. Wasn't he bothering her? Didn't she have better things to do? 

A smirk slowly formed on Keith's lips with a quick glance at Lance before turning to Pidge. "I bet something kept you up last night. Wasn't it a half moon last night?" 

Lance threw glares at Keith as his smirk widened. Before Lance could retort, Shiro and Allura walked in. Allura stood front and center, while Shiro took his seat beside Keith. 

"I believe we'll be able to pinpoint Zarkon and Galra's secret location…" 

Lance hardly listened to the team discussion. His eyes fell on the girl beside him, staring at the thin bandages. There were at least two covering her collar bone and neck. There could have been more. He wished he could remember. Every time he entered "vampire mode," as Pidge termed it, it was like he was dreaming. He could recall bits and pieces of his moments around Pidge. Though the night before was a haze, Lance remembered biting her shoulder and the curve of her side.

"Should we have a psychological assessment on you again?" Coran turned to Pidge. Lance felt his heart stop. 

She pouted. "We already did that!" Pidge definitely didn't want to be questioned by Coran again. She shuddered at the memory of the intimate questions he asked before. "It's fine! There haven't been any side effects!!" 

"It's important that you don't experience PTSD." Shiro advised. 

Pidge yawned again, which caused guilt to pull at Lance. "Sorry," he muttered before quickly leaving the conference room. 

…. 

Pidge sighed as she stared at the articles, post-its, and photos pinned to the board. She tried her best to understand the meaning of the red strings the team discussed during their previous team meeting. Pidge occasionally flipped through her notes on vampires and Galra piecing together the supernatural part of the case. Her heart sank. It was a lot to take in, but her brother and the other missing people were in more danger with each passing day.

"Hey," Lance interrupted her thoughts. 

She held her hand out, expecting her sixth coffee of the day. Instead, Pidge looked down to a fork in her hand. 

"Had dinner yet?" 

"Oh… not yet." A nervous laugh escaped her lips. Though she shouldn't have been, this was the fifth time Lance brought her dinner in her career as a detective. 

Lance didn't expect the flip in his stomach as she turned to him. He quickly shooed away the flutter in his stomach before taking a seat beside her. "Well, have some higado a la italiana." 

"Italian food?" 

"Nope!" He had a grin from ear to ear. "It's Cuban food! I stopped by some joint down the street." It was a lie, but he didn't want her to know that. He and his father had been cooking this up for a while now. "C'mon Katherine Holt! It's time for dinner." He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. 

Lance opened the brown take out box. Pidge peered into the box to see a mix of bright peppers. The yellow, red, and green peppers contrasted with the light brown color of the meat. There was also a mix of onions in the meal. She reached into the box as Lance pulled out a container of rice too. 

Pidge fought the urge to hide her repulsed expression when the metallic hit her tongue. She didn't want to offend the guy who brought her dinner on his own accord. 

He noticed her expression of disgust. "It's liver." 

Her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed the rice and scooped the mounds into her mouth hoping to mask the taste of the meal. Pidge swallowed. She followed with a gulp of her coffee. She let out a breath of relief. 

An embarrassed smile spread across his lips. "Here! Have these too!" He magically pulled out ziplocs full of peanuts, sunflower seeds, hazelnuts, and pecans. "Some midnight snacks for you." 

"Lance," she quickly closed the take out box. "Is everything okay?" 

"I just wanted to make sure you have a lot of iron in you!" She was sure his smile was going to blind her, like it usually did, but this time, there was a slight dim to it. 

He sighed. Lance knew he couldn't hide anything from her. "You know, you don't have to do it. I managed to get blood from other means before," he rubbed his neck, staring at the food on the desk. He didn't know how to start. "I mean, I don't know why you, uhm… well.." 

"Why do I let you suck my blood?" 

Lance swallowed his breath. Damn, how did she know what he was thinking all the time? 

"Well," She twisted her desk chair back and forth. "I-I don't get enough action." 

"What?" 

"What?" Her eyes widened as her face ignited, not believing the words that escaped her own lips. Pidge was sure she was as red as the bandages in her trash can. WHY DID SHE JUST MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT ONE? 

Lance burst out laughing. One hand clenched his stomach while the other slammed on his desk repeatedly as tears escaped his closed eyes. 

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. Pidge went up to punch him. "GO BACK TO WORK, ASSHOLE."

He wiped a few tears from his eyes before complying. Pidge was satisfied when the uncertainty and seriousness weighing in the air disappeared. At least she could bring him back to normalcy. This heavy atmosphere was weird, especially if it involved Lance. He was supposed to tease her about her nerdy, techy fangirl moments, not be serious about his vampire state. 

She took a seat adding paragraphs to their report. 

"Hey," she spoke looking him directly in the eyes. "we're partners, aren't we? We help each other; no questions asked." 

She immediately regretted calling him that. Pidge saw his eyes curl in satisfaction.

Lance leaned over towards her with his hand over his ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear that. Can you repeat that for the whole world to hear?" 

Pidge chucked a manila folder at his head. Lance winced as he held his head. 

"If anything, my periods are regular now." 

"T-M-I KATHERINE 'KATIE' 'PIDGE GUNDERSON' HOLT!" Lance ran to his desk. 

"Oh! You're so mature, Lance!" She yelled after him.

Lance turned to his computer and finally let out the smile teasing his lips. He was sure his heart ran through his stomach when Pidge started to eat the meal he cooked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't contain all these feels. Of course, Pidge is too level headed for all his extraness.

_“Yeah,” she admitted. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while.”_

Lance slammed his head on his keyboard as the memories of the night before replayed in his mind. He remembered dropping the game controller in his hand in his living room into his lap. He meant it as a joke. Okay, maybe not. He wanted to know if she had a crush on someone in the office. He half expected her to answer Shiro. Maybe Keith. He also secretly hoped she would answer that it was him. Low and behold, his wish came true.

“Lance, it’s pretty obvious. We’ve practically moved into each other’s apartments. You have a toothbrush at my place. I have some of my inventions here too.” 

Lance wanted to scream. Instead, he furiously scratched his head and writhed in his seat. This couldn’t be real. There was no way that Pidge introduced him to her rescued brother as her partner a week before, admitted that she had mutual feelings the night before, and then- Gawd, he can’t believe that he was the first to-

_“Shouldn’t I take you on a date before we do this?”_

_“I think you’ve treated every mission as a date ever since I started being your blood reservoir.” Pidge hid her smile before she kissed him._

“Why’d you leave early?” she whispered before she slipped into her desk and turned on her computer. 

Lance bolted up. He tensed and coughed as he turned to her. “I-I-“ He shrugged with a frown. He didn’t know what to say. He was already panicking from the moment he woke up. He didn’t want to mess up the perfect night, and especially the perfect morning.

Pidge pouted as she turned back to her computer. “We could have walked to work together.” 

Damn, her lips. He wanted to pull her into his arm and take in every piece of her just like last night. Lance wanted Pidge all to himself again. He wanted to make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

He turned to his drawer looking for some sort of alibi. He pulled out a bag of peanuts to her and threw them to her. “I wanted to get you this.” 

Pidge looks up to him from a pile of profiles and then at the bag of peanuts “I only like peanut butter.” She pouted again, playing his heartstrings. 

“We have two more nights of me going into vampire mode,” he spoke low. “I don’t want you to go to the hospital because I sucked out the last drop of your blood this month.” 

“It’s going to take a lot to take me out, Lance.” She opened the Ziploc taking in a few peanuts. “I sure as hell lasted longer than you did last night.” 

“PIDGE.” He ran to cover her mouth. 

She smiled to him. He didn’t know if he could deal with all this teasing. Lance wanted to take back to his apartment and teach her a lesson. 

“Damn, did you two sleep together?” Keith’s question resounded through the room as he entered. 

Lance’s mouth dropped before Pidge threw a punch at him. “Don’t make it obvious Lance!” 

“WHAT?!” Hunk ran from his desk to where the other three gathered. He wanted all the details. Hunk needed to know how his two of his three best friends finally got together. 

“Don’t tell Matt!” Pidge pointed at Keith. “Or Shiro! Especially Shiro!” 

“My lips are sealed,” he smiled to her. “Cuz he just walked in.” 

“Lance, I think I need some enlightenment on the newest lead.” Shiro smiled to him. 

Pidge stared with wide eyes as Hunk covered his mouth in surprise. 

“Keith should have better insight on that!” Lance squeaked. 

“Sooooo… How did it happen?” Allura pried. 

Pidge jumped, “where did you come from?” 

“I usually don’t approve of office romances, but you definitely do make a good team on and off the clock.” 

“It was for a good cause for my two best friends.” Hunk turned to Keith. “You’re also my best friend.” 

As the others engaged in a discussion over them, Pidge turned to Lance with a smile. She was a bit nervous to make her relationship with Lance official, but she knew it was right. Pidge had to reassure him of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! It's over now! Obviously, there are a lot of loose ends that aren't wrapped up, but this was just a small little look into this 1920's/future-esque mythical world I conjured up in my head. I just wanted to let the creative juices flowing. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it & thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I imagine that this is set in a 1920's-ish place with computers and technology.


End file.
